Tough Love
by MiaRain
Summary: Suguru likes Hiro. He doesnt even know if Hiro likes him back. What will happen when someone unexpected comes to visit them at work?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm making this story from scratch. Hehe, I have no idea which anime or yaoi I'm making right now.

Well, anyway I hope you like whatever it is I'm writing because I hope it's a good enough story. Again, hope you like it!!! Okay, I got it!

It's a gravitation fic, YAY! Sorry to disappoint, but no lemon! Boo-Hoo! Sorry, I have to put aside my story, 'I'm bored.' The sorry means sorry

I deleted the first, original. It had an error. I'm working on the third chapter as we speak (A total lie T-T)

Anyway, I wrote this when I was bored in class (Ha-ha, I always write in class because I'm always bored) I just l-o-v-e Suguru and Hiro.

They should have been a couple in the anime and manga.

I've been so tired lately. My computer doesn't have internet for a couple of days so I'm able to finally write with no distractions (it just so happens

To be Saturday and I'm watching anime on adult swim. Ha-ha)

Disclaimer: If I owned this, trust me, Lemon would rule its world. ^-^ Well, only if I were good at lemon T-T

This was it. His life had ended the moment it came in through the door. His heart sank as the beast came in.

Smiling, you could tell it was nervous.

Sure, the beast was disguised as a beautiful woman, but that was far from what it truly was. Every man being devoured, it's always making every man feel sorry for it.

Some of the men know, but others don't. Yes, the sorry re-bound, not knowing he would eventually be wrapped around its finger until he's finally miserable and feels

to bad to break up with it because of its past. So now, very slowly, it crept towards him. Its large eyes set on him, and…

"Hello! Suguru, do you know you're glaring?" Suguru looked to his right.

"Huh?" Shuichi rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact he was being ignored. But then again, I always ignore him.

"When Ayaka came in, you looked like you were going to kill her with one of your rare death glares. It's kind of unsettling. Plus she was greeting you."

Suguru looked at the girl, who then looked at Hiro, who just so happened to be watching me.

"Hello," I said coldly. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to go to the restroom." He got up and stormed out of the room. The last thing he heard was,

"What's his problem?" And then the door closed.

He ran to the bathroom, not really caring about the people he pushed or bumped out of the way.

_Why would he bring her to work?! _He thought. _Why would he that goody-goody to NG records? Why would a rock star choose a non-lying, nervous looking, have no fun bitch?!_

_How could he like her? Her! Like Yuki said, she has a flat chest. Plus, like Shuichi said, she's a stubborn drama-queen. The impression she left on me, she's so… ugh! _

_Hiro must have some loose screws in his head. _He looked in the mirror in front of him._ That bastard…_

Suguru then splashed some water on his face. He shivered as the cool water hit his hot face. Then he walked over to the paper towel dispenser.

He sighed as walked back over to the sink. He peered at himself in the mirror through his long bangs, judging himself.

_It….It took me about two months and a half after Ayaka came along to realize… To figure out what was wrong with me. Two months! I figured I was in denial._

_I was in denial of being jealous. Jealous! Me? Suguru!? _

_Only when hell freezes over! But I am. And everyday knowing Hiro is with her is just like my own hell._

_Hell has officially frozen over Suguru-land. Life-1 Suguru-0_

_The funny thing is I think that gay idiot rubbed off on me. _

_Although I hate him telling me and Hiro about his love life with Yuki, I can't help but look in his perspective. Slowly, I was changing without knowing. _

_The moment I met Hiro… I had a feeling._

_But now, Hiro's really hooked on her. Ayaka, I mean. There's nothing I can do because he loves her. He loves her when… when he should love me!_

He jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" He growled as Shuichi turned him around. The pink haired man furrowed his eyebrows in thought. A small smile crossed his lips as he said,

"You like Hiro, don't you?" Suguru's eyes widened and he stepped back. He was shocked that Shuichi would come out with a straight on question.

"Wh-what?! No!" He stammered with a flushed face. The smile Shuichi then made unsettled him.

"I couldn't guess what was wrong with you. I mean, you were being so cold and mean when Ayaka was mentioned or around.

I thought and thought and finally, I realize you were jealous." He smiled less abnormally and more softly. "That's how I felt with Yuki. I didn't want anyone

to come near him, especially not Ayaka." Shuichi put a hand on the teens shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I care for Hiro, a lot. He seems happy with Ayaka, but if my other friend is suffering because he is with her, than I can't act like nothings wrong.

If you really like Hiro, then you shouldn't let him slip away. You know, before it's too late.

Despite the scowl Suguru gave Shuichi, his blush was really visible. "What the fuck?" He said in a raised voice.

Shuichi shook his head and left, grinning like a maniac.

Stunned, Suguru slowly slid down the wall he happened to be against. How he got against it when he was in front of the sink, he had no idea.

_Had he really just say that? _He thought astonished. _Had Shuichi really just say something that wasn't stupid and had meaning to it?_

_Exactly why would Hiro dump a decent looking rich girl for… for a boy! An under aged boy at that! _He laughed harshly at himself aloud.

_What was I thinking? Him, like me! A guy who could have any girl he wants, pick me!_

Although he couldn't really bare it, he told himself the truth. _Hiro… is the one I look up to. Again, life-2 Suguru-0_ Again, the blush spread across his face.

_He's the cool, collected guy who can make even Yuki crack a half smile. Sure, they don't like each other, but they 'play nice' for Shuichi._

_Then it goes back to the snide comments Hiro mumbles to me every time Shuichi babbles about him. If Hiro didn't like someone, than he was good at hiding it._

_I on the other hand am… stubborn. There! I said it! Life-3 Suguru-0 _

_Shuichi says I'm a stubborn, uptight teen. But that's not true. I'm just grumpy when he goofs off and skips his work when I could be getting an education._

_Then, I don't like to put my personal problems. I'm just a little more private than most people._

_Is private bad? Is a drama-queen good? I'm not as bad as he thinks I am. He just destroys me nerves with his stupid-ness. _

He closed his eyes as he leaned his throbbing head against the wall. He then opened his eyes and looked up at a single crack in the ceiling.

The only way you could tell it was there was from the bullet holes that made you stare up at the ceiling.

Yes, K was hunting Shuichi down because Ryuichi dragged him off some where and Ryuichi just so happened to be making this bathroom 'sparkly'.

Well, technically, Ryuichi was coloring all over the place while Shuichi colored on paper taped on the walls.

He, for the second time today, jumped as he heard yelling and a shooting gun from… the room above him?

Suguru slowly stood up as his temples ached. He opened the bathroom door and looked around.

Just as he thought, he was on the fourth floor. The bathroom he was in was right below the room they worked in.

The only thing he could hear as he closed the door and strained to hear was,

"He… be in… room…come back… there… consequences." [1] Followed by creepy, maniac laughs.

Three people left the room, he was sure. Err… K stomped out of the room and two pairs of feet went after him. Although the message was very hard to hear,

he knew he heard it all to often when Shuichi's gone to long. He had about six minutes until K really came after him.

Despite his throbbing head, Suguru ran up three flights of steps and down a long hallway in three minutes. Panting, he opened the door,

only to be frozen at the entrance with a gasp. His eyes were wide and his heart had completely stopped.

The sight in front of him could have made him puke, made him want to go blind! The reason was he had walked in on a total make out session.

Hiro was sitting in an arm chair right across from the room's door. And on Hiro's right, Ayaka sat on the chairs arm. Her face was flushed and a couple

Strands of hair had fallen in her face. She was leaning down kissing Hiro shyly, although the kiss was obviously not cute and sweet.

The moment I opened the door, they stuck their tongues back into their mouths. Ayaka had jumped and let out a yelp as she fell back and

landed on her butt.

Hiro stared at the horrified Suguru for a second, and then rushed to Ayaka's side. And to top it off, K had seen Suguru run down the hallway and,

unnoticeably, chase after him with Sakano and Shuichi with a worried expression on his face. All was seen, and all was quiet. Shuichi put a hand on

Suguru's shoulder and squeezed it.

"What happened to six minutes?" Ayaka muttered to herself and to Hiro with a flushed face. But he wasn't paying attention to her.

He was looking straight at the glaring, green haired, teen boy.

"Don't mix work with pleasure, Nakano. Being a rock star is plenty." He spat as he turned around and calmly started to walk down the hallway.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" K yelled with a look that said, 'is he really crazy?'

Suguru looked over his shoulder and said, "It's lunchtime." His voice was simple and calm as he could make, although his insides were boiling with hate.

K says: "He better be in this room before I come back or there will be consequences."

Whew! I was going to add something to the story, but I decided to make it longer. I fully intend to write at least three chapters to this story.

I feel sorry for Suguru. I truly do. But there's just something about him that makes me want to torture and pick on! XD

It's 3:30 in the morning. I'm staying up late because I want to get used to all nighters! Who-Hoo!

I'm going to be a writer or a manga writer when I'm older. So, yeah. lol

I'm sorry, I get distracted easily and when one of the story's I'm working on gets boring, I work on another one in the making! And I'm also making a gravitation

AMV with pictures and music, so, I'm really stressed. Plus I'm failing math and science. So please support me with reviews!

~~~Mia~*~Cruz~~~


	2. Make Out Affair

Okay so I'm making this story from scratch. Hehe, I have no idea which anime or yaoi I'm making right now. Well, anyway I hope you like whatever it is I'm writing because I hope it's a good enough story. Again, hope you like it! Okay, I got it!

It's a gravitation fic, YAY! Sorry to disappoint, but no lemon! Boo-Hoo! Sorry, I have to put aside my story, 'I'm bored.' The sorry means sorry I deleted the first, original. It had an error. I'm working on the third chapter as we speak (A total lie T-T)

Anyway, I wrote this when I was bored in class (Ha-ha, I always write in class because I'm always bored) I just l-o-v-e Suguru and Hiro.

They should have been a couple in the anime and manga. I've been so tired lately. My computer doesn't have Internet for a couple of days so I'm able to finally write with no distractions (it just so happens to be Saturday and I'm watching anime on adult swim. Ha-ha)

Disclaimer: If I owned this, trust me, Lemon would rule its world. ^-^ Well, only if I were good at lemon T-T

This was it. His life had ended the moment it came in through the door. His heart sank as the beast came in. Smiling, you could tell it was nervous.

Sure, the beast was disguised as a beautiful woman, but that was far from what it truly was. Every man being devoured, it's always making every man feel sorry for it.

Some of the men know, but others don't. Yes, the sorry re-bound, not knowing he would eventually be wrapped around its finger until he's finally miserable and feels too bad to break up with it because of its past. So now, very slowly, it crept towards him. Its large eyes set on him, and…

"Hello! Suguru, do you know you're glaring?" Suguru looked to his right.

"Huh?" Shuichi rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact he was being ignored. But then again, I always ignore him.

"When Ayaka came in, you looked like you were going to kill her with one of your rare death glares. It's kind of unsettling. Plus she was greeting you."

Suguru looked at the girl, who then looked at Hiro, who just so happened to be watching me.

"Hello," I said coldly. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to go to the restroom." He got up and stormed out of the room. The last thing he heard was,

"What's his problem?" And then the door closed.

He ran to the bathroom, not really caring about the people he pushed or bumped out of the way.

_Why would he bring her to work? _He thought. _Why would he that goody-goody to NG records? Why would a rock star choose a non-lying, nervous looking, have no fun bitch?_

_How could he like her? Her! Like Yuki said, she has a flat chest. Plus, like Shuichi said, she's a stubborn drama-queen. The impression she left on me, she's so… ugh! _

_Hiro must have some loose screws in his head. _He looked in the mirror in front of him._ That bastard…_

Suguru then splashed some water on his face. He shivered as the cool water hit his hot face. Then he walked over to the paper towel dispenser.

He sighed as walked back over to the sink. He peered at himself in the mirror through his long bangs, judging himself.

_It… It took me about two months after Ayaka came along to realize… To figure out what was wrong with me. Two months! I figured I was in denial._

_I was in denial of being jealous. Jealous! Me? Suguru! Only when hell freezes over! But I am. And everyday knowing Hiro is with her is just like my own hell._

_Hell has officially frozen over Suguru-land. Life-1 Suguru-0_

_The funny thing is I think that gay idiot rubbed off on me. Shuichi, that is._

_Although I hate him telling Hiro and me about his love life with Yuki, I can't help but look in his perspective. Slowly, I was changing without knowing. _

_The moment I met Hiro… I had a feeling._

_But now, Hiro's really hooked on her. Ayaka, I mean. There's nothing I can do because he loves her. He loves her when… when he should love me!_

He jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" He growled as Shuichi turned him around. The pink haired man furrowed his eyebrows in thought. A small smile crossed his lips as he said,

"You like Hiro, don't you?" Suguru's eyes widened and he stepped back. He was shocked that Shuichi would come out with a straight on question.

"Wh-what? No!" He stammered with a flushed face. The smile Shuichi then made unsettled him.

"I couldn't guess what was wrong with you. I mean, you were being so cold and mean when Ayaka was mentioned or around.

I thought and thought and finally, I realize you were jealous." He smiled less abnormally and more softly. "That's how I felt with Yuki. I didn't want anyone

to come near him, especially not Ayaka." Shuichi put a hand on the teens shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I care for Hiro, a lot. He seems happy with Ayaka, but if my other friend is suffering because he is with her, than I can't act like nothings wrong.

If you really like Hiro, then you shouldn't let him slip away. You know, before it's too late.

Despite the scowl Suguru gave Shuichi, his blush was really visible. "What the fuck?" He said in a raised voice.

Shuichi shook his head and left, grinning like a maniac.

Stunned, Suguru slowly slid down the wall he happened to be against. How he got against it when he was in front of the sink, he had no idea.

_Had he really just say that? _He thought astonished. _Had Shuichi really just say something that wasn't stupid and had meaning to it?_

_Exactly why would Hiro dump a decent looking rich girl for… for a boy! An under aged boy at that! _He laughed harshly at himself aloud.

_What was I thinking? Him, like me! A guy who could have any girl he wants, pick me!_

Although he couldn't really bare it, he told himself the truth. _Hiro… is the one I look up to. Again, life-2 Suguru-0_ Again, the blush spread across his face.

_He's the cool, collected guy who can make even Yuki crack a half smile. Sure, they don't like each other, but they 'play nice' for Shuichi._

_Then it goes back to the snide comments Hiro mumbles to me every time Shuichi babbles about him. If Hiro didn't like someone, than he was good at hiding it._

_I on the other hand am… stubborn. There! I said it! Life-3 Suguru-0 _

_Shuichi says I'm a stubborn, uptight teen. But that's not true. I'm just grumpy when he goofs off and skips his work when I could be getting an education._

_Then, I don't like to put my personal problems. I'm just a little more private than most people._

_Is private bad? Is a drama-queen good? I'm not as bad as he thinks I am. He just destroys me nerves with his stupid-ness. _

He closed his eyes as he leaned his throbbing head against the wall. He then opened his eyes and looked up at a single crack in the ceiling.

The only way you could tell it was there was from the bullet holes that made you stare up at the ceiling.

Yes, K was hunting Shuichi down because Ryuichi dragged him off some where and Ryuichi just so happened to be making this bathroom 'sparkly'.

Well, technically, Ryuichi was coloring all over the place while Shuichi colored on paper taped on the walls.

He, for the second time today, jumped as he heard yelling and a shooting gun from… the room above him?

Suguru slowly stood up as his temples ached. He opened the bathroom door and looked around.

Just as he thought, he was on the fourth floor. The bathroom he was in was right below the room they worked in.

The only thing he could hear as he closed the door and strained to hear was,

"He… be in… room…come back… there… consequences." [1] Followed by creepy, maniac laughs.

Three people left the room, he was sure. Err… K stomped out of the room and two pairs of feet went after him. Although the message was very hard to hear, he knew he heard it all to often when Shuichi's gone to long. He had about six minutes until K really came after him.

Despite his throbbing head, Suguru ran up three flights of steps and down a long hallway in three minutes. Panting, he opened the door, only to be frozen at the entrance with a gasp. His eyes were wide and his heart had completely stopped.

The sight in front of him could have made him puke, made him want to go blind! The reason was he had walked in on a total make out session.

Hiro was sitting in an armchair right across from the room's door. And on Hiro's right, Ayaka sat on the chairs arm. Her face was flushed and a couple

Strands of hair had fallen in her face. She was leaning down kissing Hiro shyly, although the kiss was obviously not cute and sweet.

The moment I opened the door, they stuck their tongues back into their mouths. Ayaka had jumped and let out a yelp as she fell back and landed on her butt.

Hiro stared at the horrified Suguru for a second, and then rushed to Ayaka's side. And to top it off, K had seen Suguru run down the hallway and, unnoticeably, chase after him with Sakano and Shuichi with a worried expression on his face. All was seen, and all was quiet. Shuichi put a hand on Suguru's shoulder and squeezed it.

"What happened to six minutes?" Ayaka muttered to herself and to Hiro with a flushed face. But he wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking straight at the glaring, green haired, teen boy.

"Don't mix work with pleasure, Nakano. Being a rock star is plenty." He spat as he turned around and calmly started to walk down the hallway.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" K yelled with a look that said, 'is he really crazy?'

Suguru looked over his shoulder and said, "It's lunchtime." His voice was simple and calm as he could make, although his insides were boiling with hate.

K says: "He better be in this room before I come back or there will be consequences."Whew! I was going to add something to the story, but I decided to make it longer. I fully intend to write at least three chapters to this story.

I feel sorry for Suguru. I truly do. But there's just something about him that makes me want to torture and pick on! XD It's 3:30 in the morning. I'm staying up late because I want to get used to all nighters! Who-Hoo!

I'm going to be a writer or a manga writer when I'm older. So, yeah. Lol I'm sorry, I get distracted easily and when one of the story's I'm working on gets boring, I work on another one in the making! And I'm also making gravitation AMV with pictures and music, so, I'm really stressed. Plus I'm failing math and science. So please support me with reviews!

~~~Mia~*~Cruz~~~


End file.
